


Here Comes the Sun

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Here comes the sun, M/M, dudududu, it's been a long cold lonely winter
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soltanto da quando è con Sherlock John ha idea che esistano sfumature di bianco, che questo bianco possa persino nascondere in sé un sospetto di azzurro, che ben si accorda agli occhi mutevoli di Sherlock.<br/>Così come ha scoperto soltanto con lui le infinite sfumature di nero e del rosso più profondo e sanguigno, quando prima di Sherlock tutto era pervaso dalla stessa uggiosa e tetra varietà di grigio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



  


**Here comes the sun**

  


  


_Little darling_

_it's been a long, cold lonely winter_

_Little darling_

_it feels like years_

_since it's been here_

_(Here comes the sun – The Beatles)_

  


  


Sono passati tre giorni dal ritorno di Sherlock, la prima volta che John si sveglia e trova il letto vuoto, il lato di Sherlock già freddo.

Se deve essere del tutto sincero, è abbastanza strano che Sherlock abbia avuto la sua stessa determinazione a non sorgere dalle coltri nelle ultime settantadue ore se non per improrogabili necessità.

O forse non è strano affatto, considerando che si tratta dell stesso Sherlock che è incapace di dormire sette ore filate, che parla nel sonno, e che si volta e si rivolta di continuo. Proprio lui ha spento tutti i telefoni, staccato brutalmente i fili elettrici del campanello, barricato la porta d'ingresso con la poltrona di John, chiuso ermeticamente finestre e tende.

Ah d'accordo, riflette John mentre si tira a sedere e si infila le ciabatte, stirandosi un po' e facendo come un inventario di tutti i più piacevoli doloretti.

Non è strano affatto, ed è anzi lusinghiero.

Mentre ciabatta fino in bagno sbadigliando apertamente, tendendo un orecchio per sentire i rumori di Sherlock da qualche altra parte della casa, considera con cautela la questione del suo ritorno.

Deve ancora rendersene conto, concettualizzare che sì, Sherlock è tornato, Sherlock è tornato più o meno in un solo pezzo mantenendo la promessa disperata di essere a casa in un anno esatto, e ha promesso, _giurato_ di non andarsene più.

A parte le promesse, poi, c'è il fatto ben più materiale di averlo per casa, di trovare i suoi oggetti chiaramente spostati, di riscoprire il suo disordine assurdo anche se non privo di una certa logica, di infuriarsi nuovamente perché è finito il latte o per il tempo infinito che trascorre in bagno a prepararsi.

È troppo presto, cogita John gettandosi un po' di acqua in faccia e pensando con desiderio ad una robusta tazza di tè, è ancora troppo presto, ma ricompariranno anche parti umane e animali, colture di batteri e muffe, organi interni conservati in frigorifero accanto al cartone delle uova e altre amenità simili.

Ora come ora, mentre ciabatta in cucina sbadigliando ancora e registrando distrattamente l'assenza di Sherlock, non riesce proprio a prendersela. Ben venga un barattolo enorme colmo di orecchie umane in formaldeide (tutte sinistre, tutte forate sul lobo) se vuol dire che il suo impossibile compagno è tornato a casa.

Mette su il bollitore, tira fuori le tazze e la scatola del tè. Si siede ad ascoltare il fruscio del gas nel fornello e i rumori familiari della casa.

Dov'è Sherlock?

Non è in nessuna delle stanze in cui è passato, e non avrebbe alcun motivo di essere nell'ex camera di John. Vi hanno lasciato gran parte dei mobili e spostato un po' di inutili cianfrusaglie quando John si è trasferito in camera di Sherlock.

Ma se non è in bagno e non è in cucina e non è in camera o in soggiorno, se il suo violino tace e non è giù da Mrs. Hudson perché la padrona non c'è, dov'è?

“Sherlock?” John prova a chiamarlo, a passare in rassegna tutte le stanze senza alcun risultato.

Ora, non c'è niente di allarmante, non dovrebbe esserci niente di ansiogeno nel fatto che Sherlock sia uscito per qualche suo motivo privato, eppure la sua assenza è abbastanza inspiegabile per John da risultargli fonte di stress.

C'è sicuramente un motivo logico, magari profondamente stupido. Magari è andato a comprare le sigarette, per quanto John non ami molto vederlo fumare. È persino incline a perdonargli uno o due brutti vizi per il solo fatto di essere tornato a casa, e potrebbe arrivare a tre o quattro se scoprirà se questa assenza è soltanto temporanea e perfettamente giustificabile.

Chi vuole prendere in giro, pensa, mentre il fischio del bollitore gli fa perdere un battito. Non sarà mai in grado di allontanarsi da Sherlock a cuor leggero, non sarà mai in grado di rilassarsi di fronte ad una sua sparizione non richiesta con largo anticipo, approvata con tanto di sigillo e per gentile concessione, ampiamente documentata da telefonate e email e messaggi e videochiamate.

Il tè lo mette comunque in infusione, Earl Grey in foglie sciolte con un profumo robusto ed elegante allo stesso tempo, un po' amaro ma con classe, ma non è in grado di star fermo a riflettere sul sottile filo di vapore che fuoriesce dal beccuccio della teiera, e torna in soggiorno a guardarsi intorno, a cercare un indizio.

Questo è bene che Sherlock non lo sappia mai, che John è costretto a dargli ragione. È proprio vero che vede ma non osserva.

Sul tavolino del soggiorno Sherlock ha lasciato un biglietto. Ci sono soltanto due parole 'Torno presto' e un paio di XOXO che strappano una risatina divertita a John. Mette via il biglietto, gli manda un sms mentre attende che il tè finisca di infondere.

“ _Dove sei?_ ”

“ _A fare faccende. Dormivi troppo bene.”_

“ _Che tipo di faccende?”_

“ _Spoilers_.”

John ridacchia e si versa una tazza di tè scuro e forte, quasi troppo caldo da bere subito. Sherlock non sarebbe contento di aver citato uno show tra i preferiti di John fin da quando era un marmocchio, e che giudica impreciso e illogico. Ma allo stesso tempo, potrebbe averlo fatto apposta per compiacere John e impedirgli di fare troppe domande indiscrete. Sia quello che sia, Sherlock deve averne ancora per un po' e John è libero di dedicarsi a se stesso.

Dopo la seconda tazza di tè e ben due definizioni del cruciverba criptico del Sunday Times, John sbadiglia di nuovo e si passa le mani sul viso. Le sue guance e il suo mento sono decisamente spinosi, più del solito, cosa che un uomo dovrebbe aspettarsi quando trascorre quasi settantadue ore ininterrotte a letto tra sonno e sesso e conversazioni sussurrate e nessun desiderio di alzarsi.

Sbadiglia ancora un po', e strofinandosi il mento con le dita medita di andare a prendere il rasoio a mano libera e fare un lavoro di fino, una volta tanto.

È difficile che ne abbia il tempo e la voglia durante la settimana, tra il lavoro e qualche uscita con Greg Lestrade o Stamford e ora – sorride – e ora con Sherlock sarà praticamente impossibile avere del tempo per sé e va benissimo, veramente. Ha avuto anche troppo tempo per sé nell'ultimo anno e mai una volta che si sia degnato di concedersi il lusso di quella rasatura accurata, quel momento così intimo di comunione con se stesso.

Una volta, un po' divertito e un po' stizzito, ha bofonchiato a sua moglie – _ex_ moglie, _non_ moglie, prego – che non si rade per Sherlock Holmes.

John si alza dalla poltrona con fare soldatesco e un verso scocciato mentre ripensa al fatto che Mary ha praticamente sempre avuto ragione (proprio come Sherlock, ma questo è un pensiero che non ha nessuna voglia di riconoscere o approfondire).

_Certo_ che si rade per Sherlock Holmes, e _certo_ che vuole che lui abbia il meglio. Quel suo uomo vanesio, quel pavone impenitente capace tuttavia di essere completamente ignaro del proprio fascino almeno quanto lo è di utilizzarlo come strumento delle proprie indagini, è fuori per 'faccende', ma John ci si giocherebbe la spalla sana che la sua prima fermata sia o sia stata dal barbiere.

Anche in questo Sherlock è umorale e ondivago, tuttavia normalmente valuta la propria pulizia e il proprio ordine personale, almeno fuori casa, al di sopra di molte sciocche, veniali quisquilie domestiche che pure hanno il potere di far ribollire il sangue del povero John.

Tutti gli altri giorni, comunque, non oggi.

Soltanto il rigore logico, la tensione continua di un caso tanto importante e non ultima la prudente, contraddittoria fretta che John gli ha imposto nel risolverlo, possono aver convinto Sherlock a trascurarsi fino a questo punto.

Che poi il risultato finale sia stato utile ai fini della sua copertura è un altro discorso, Sherlock è maestro di travestimenti e ha colto l'opportunità quando questa si è presentata.

Presa la decisione, John torna in bagno, recuperando da un armadietto tutto il necessario per la rasatura. Si scruta nello specchio, a piedi nudi sul tappeto del bagno e con la giacca del pigiama slacciata.

Ogni volta che si guarda allo specchio, senza rendersene conto, prende una postura un po' più dritta, un po' più squadrata e militaresca. Sono passati così tanti anni da quando ha prestato servizio l'ultima volta eppure non ha mai perso l'abitudine, neanche dovesse passare in rassegna le truppe, lo squadrone costituito da un unico soldato, se stesso.

Forse è un po' così, forse è il suo modo di controllarsi e censurarsi da solo, ben più efficace delle inutili e blande proteste dell'ometto inglese che vive nella sua mente, e che si fa vivo soltanto quando gli sembra di aver valicato invisibili confini morali. Invisibili confini morali che normalmente riguardano Sherlock.

In questo caso, è solo con se stesso.

Nella casa silenziosa, salvo per i rumori dell'edificio e il tramestio della vita tutto intorno al 221b, John Watson è solo davanti al proprio riflesso, con le spalle ben dritte e la bocca un po' increspata, in quell'espressione un po' dubbiosa che lascia quasi intendere un mal di denti non curato, e invece nasconde un disagio molto meno fisico e molto più cerebrale, lo svolgimento di una valutazione impietosa, la scoperta di qualche verità amara.

Ah, no.

In Baker Street qualcuno frena di schianto, qualcun altro risponde con insulti e improperi in pesante, chiuso accento del Nord, e da qualche parte nella palazzina una lavatrice affronta la centrifuga con tanto gusto da volerlo comunicare all'intero isolato.

John tira un profondo respiro e letteralmente si sgonfia, appoggiandosi con i palmi delle mani ai bordi freschi del lavello.

È curioso come l'assenza di Sherlock – quell'assenza che ha sopportato per un anno, senza andare a sommare tutte le sue precedenti scomparse, o il conto non sarà mai in pari – riesca sempre ad avere un duplice effetto dal valore ambiguo.

Da un lato Sherlock lo completa e lo rende migliore. Se anche volesse ignorare ciò che è più evidente – e ha finito di ignorare l'evidenza per il resto della sua vita, grazie tante – e che gli spinge un sorriso leggero e riluttante sulle labbra, basterebbe considerare anche soltanto il fatto che per sua natura Sherlock finisce per far sembrare chiunque altro gli sia intorno migliore, non fosse altro che per contrasto con i suoi modi irritanti.

Dall'altro lato Sherlock è accecante, brilla con la forza rabbiosa del sole e offusca qualsiasi altra luce nelle sue immediate vicinanze. A volte può essere dura risplendere soltanto di luce riflessa, a volte può persino risultare soffocante. Allo stesso tempo, è tanto più avvilente constatare la pochezza del proprio splendore, una volta che l'ingombrante e più luminoso vicino si è momentaneamente offuscato.

A Sherlock non piacciono questi discorsi, che pure John non saprebbe proprio come formulare, e che di fatto non gli ha mai comunicato. Sherlock deve avergli letto tutto nelle sopracciglia, o magari nei lobi delle orecchie, nell'unghia del mignolo del piede. Ne sarebbe capace, John non ne dubita.

Ma il punto è che Sherlock non può capire – non capirà mai, per forza di cose, neanche con quel suo cervello straordinario – quanto sia difficile a volte anche soltanto _esistergli_ vicino, e di quanto siano umilianti certe involontarie ma inevitabili considerazioni.

Fortunatamente non è questo il giorno, e John ripone il pensiero con la stessa accuratezza con cui ama ripiegare l'angolo del copriletto, scioglie i lineamenti contratti in un sorriso dubbioso al se stesso nello specchio e inizia ad insaponarsi il viso.

È incredibile come un gesto tanto semplice abbia il potere di rilassarlo dalle tensioni inutili e dannose, e lasciarlo invece leggero, concentrato soltanto sull'azione in corso.

Senza addentrarsi in argomentazioni troppo pesanti e alla fin fine poco utili, il semplice atto della rasatura gli permette di darsi un po' di attenzione e cura, senza per forza innescare un esame di coscienza e scomodi bilanci. Può stare in pace con se stesso, e volersi del bene in barba agli scherzi meschini della solitudine.

È a metà dell'opera, e abbastanza di buon umore da fischiettare persino un allegro motivetto mentre pulisce il rasoio e controlla che la basetta sinistra sia in ordine, quindi, quando Sherlock rientra.

Quasi quasi da un lato riesce a provare dispiacere per il rituale così privato e intimo che sarà costretto a terminare di fretta, o persino a lasciare a metà.

Se questa nell'androne è la voce di Sherlock che si ferma a controllare la presenza di Mrs. Hudson - sì, è la sua voce – e questi sono i suoi passi lungo le scale, quanto tempo manca perché egli irrompa nell'appartamento e pretenda per sé ogni attenzione?

Dall'altro lato è soltanto giusto che lo faccia, e l'unica missione di John Watson, oggi e tutti i giorni a venire, è prestarsi come pubblico ottuso e adorante di fronte al genio e al capriccio di Sherlock Holmes.

È un po' irritante, ma non vorrebbe altro e non lo cambierebbe di una virgola.

Niente può prepararlo all'ingresso trionfale di Sherlock.

Certo non il rumore dei suoi passi nella tromba delle scale, né la porta d'ingresso aperta con foga e mai richiusa, neanche il soffio d'aria fresca dall'esterno che l'avvolge e scherza con i suoi capelli, agita le code del suo cappotto.

Compare nel riquadro della porta del bagno con la stessa semplice grazia innata di quando l'ha visto – dannazione, quanti anni fa – al Bart's per la prima volta, e pur sapendo di doverselo aspettare diverso da ieri, diverso persino da questa mattina presto, John è talmente sorpreso da graffiarsi le dita sul filo crudele del rasoio.

Sherlock non dice niente, l'osserva in apparenza freddo e distaccato con i suoi occhi alieni, ma John riesce a vedere, riesce persino a sentire fisicamente il suo minuscolo, impalpabile sorriso allargarsi impercettibilmente e riscaldarlo.

Forse anche a Sherlock è mancato un mezzo battito, forse anche a lui il cuore ha dato una curiosa, ridicola giravolta nel petto quando ha messo a fuoco John e il suo pigiama in disordine, e il suo viso mezzo rasato e impiastricciato di schiuma, i capelli tutti spettinati e dritti in testa.

Con quel lievissimo sorriso Sherlock conferma la differenza sostanziale che intercorre tra il piacere effimero di un'idea e il moto tanto più genuino dell'animo di fronte al suo tramutarsi in realtà.

John direbbe semplicemente che è bello pensare che Sherlock sia tornato, ma mille volte meglio, mille volte più travolgente e soddisfacente e emozionante ricordarsi del suo ritorno trovandoselo tra i piedi in giro per casa.

C'è un altro fatto, per niente trascurabile.

Sherlock è a casa, lustro come una moneta nuova, praticamente come nuovo.

Non soltanto è stato dal barbiere, a farsi regolare i capelli, sbarbare e fare chissà che trattamento che l'ha reso liscio e profumato, conferendo alla sua pelle un riflesso quasi ultraterreno.

No, il dandy è andato anche a far spese, e dalle falde del solito intramontabile cappotto occhieggia il bianco freddo e immacolato di una camicia nuova fiammante.

Soltanto da quando è con Sherlock John ha idea che esistano sfumature di bianco, che questo bianco possa persino nascondere in sé un sospetto di azzurro, che ben si accorda agli occhi mutevoli di Sherlock.

Così come ha scoperto soltanto con lui le infinite sfumature di nero e del rosso più profondo e sanguigno, quando prima di Sherlock tutto era pervaso dalla stessa uggiosa e tetra varietà di grigio.

Il sorriso di Sherlock si fa più pronunciato quando il silenzio si protrae e l'unica cosa che John riesce a sussurrare a mo' di saluto è un 'Cristo, Sherlock' un po' sfibrato.

“E buongiorno a te,” ribatte Sherlock, fin troppo contento della confusione piacevolmente estatica di John, del mondo in cui il viso gli si copre di calore e le parole continuano a mancargli.

Sherlock ha senza dubbio calcolato la propria entrata in scena per ottenere un effetto drammatico, ma ha sottovaluto per l'ennesima volta il proprio fascino applicato a John Watson.

Il piccolo trionfo comunque già non importa più, Sherlock è già distratto dalla sua privatissima indagine, relativa ad ogni infinitesimale dettaglio della persona di John.

Nella fattispecie, si è reso conto del fatto che John si è tagliato un po' le dita sulla lama del rasoio, e la cosa gli offre uno spunto che non può ignorare.

“Ma guarda cosa hai combinato,” inizia con tono discorsivo, abbandonando il cappotto sul bordo della vasca. Se John non fosse così frastornato dalla sua presenza forse troverebbe il modo di ridere e rispondere in maniera sarcastica alla sua preoccupazione più che interessata.

Ora come ora, però, in chiaro svantaggio dato dall'essere in pigiama e a piedi nudi, spettinato e in disordine di fronte all'eleganza e all'irritante _aplomb_ di Sherlock, John non riesce nemmeno a ridergli in faccia per la sua apertura da film porno di quart'ordine.

È già tanto se respira, quando la luce fredda degli occhi di Sherlock si concentra sul ridicolo, insignificante taglio che il rasoio gli ha provocato su due polpastrelli. È veramente una sciocchezza, la lama ha a stento morso oltre la pelle, traendone appena una o due goccioline di sangue.

John non vi farebbe nemmeno caso, non ci metterebbe neanche un cerotto, salvo infastidirsi per la maggior parte della giornata a causa del bruciore provocato dal taglio, quasi più fastidioso di una vera ferita.

Questo, se Sherlock non stesse esaminando i suoi tagli come se fossero molto più gravi, persino questione di vita o di morte. Così da vicino, nonostante la rasatura accurata e chissà che diavoleria di massaggio facciale che ha tolto a Sherlock qualche anno, e dissimulato le prime sottilissime rughe agli angoli dei suoi occhi (John le ama molto, grazie tante), John riesce comunque a distinguere con chiarezza i segni dei morsi che gli ha inflitto negli ultimi giorni.

Quello sulla bocca è particolarmente evidente, brilla quasi di luce propria, splende ovvio e sfacciato, tanto più quando Sherlock bacia i taglietti sulle dita di John, e tira via le minuscole goccioline di sangue.

Ecco, se John fosse ancora in grado di ragionare – ma non lo è, e non lo è da quando ha sentito i passi di Sherlock sulle scale – rifletterebbe sul fatto che qualcuno che non è lui oggi ha toccato il viso di Sherlock, e ha sfiorato con le dita ogni segno lasciato da lui, ogni singolo marchio del suo possesso.

Sherlock è incapace di provare vergogna, ma anche se lo fosse John pensa che gli sarebbe stato bene, soffrire sulla poltrona reclinata del barbiere pensando a cosa potesse mai immaginare la gente al vedere quei segni.

Probabilmente nessuno l'avrebbe degnato di un secondo sguardo, ma a John piace immaginare la scena, e lasciarsi attraversare dal brivido colpevole che quello scenario comporta.

“Finisco io,” decreta Sherlock, e fa un passo indietro per sfilarsi anche la giacca, si arrotola le maniche della camicia fino ai gomiti.

John non è certo di poter sopravvivere al gesto, che mette in evidenza i muscoli affusolati sotto la pelle pallida, l'ossatura dei suoi polsi, la meraviglia delle sue mani.

È Sherlock quello dei trattati e dei saggi sugli argomenti più improbabili, ma quando si lascia cullare fino al sonno dai suoi pensieri più oscuri e inconfessabili, John riesce persino ad ammettere di avere il desiderio, di tanto in tanto, di scrivere un trattato di anatomia applicata a Sherlock Holmes.

Certo non sembrerebbe consigliabile lasciare che Sherlock imperversi nei pressi della sua gola armato di rasoio affilato, ma se John esita a reclinare la testa sotto la pressione ferma ma gentile delle dita di Sherlock è soltanto perché non desidera chiudere gli occhi e perdersi il suo sguardo impossibilmente concentrato fisso su di sé.

“Spaccone,” mormora, e poi Sherlock lo zittisce con un soffice 'Shhh' che lo spinge a cercare sostegno sul bordo freddo e bagnato del lavello.

Gesù, il fatto che il solo pensiero di Sherlock chino su di lui con in mano una lama tagliente lo mandi su di giri la dice lunga su quanto sia incasinata la sua mente, e a quali stimoli sia capace di rispondere.

Eppure anche se può passare ore a chiedersi _perché_ , John non ha bisogno di spiegazioni in quanto al _come._ Basta riaprire gli occhi di una frazione, inquadrare il viso di Sherlock composto nella più spasmodica concentrazione e pensare di esserne l'unico punto focale.

È già abbastanza straordinario quando l'immensa intelligenza di Sherlock si piega per comprendere interamente un unico particolare, un unico filo nella matassa di un ragionamento. È come se un uragano decidesse di soffiare con leggerezza sui boccioli delicati di un ciliegio all'inizio della primavera, ed è tanto più notevole, lusinghiero ed eccitante quando è John il beneficiario di quel restringimento del campo d'attenzione. Essere l'unico oggetto di tutte le facoltà mentali dell'investigatore ha il potenziale di rendere eccitante anche un rasoio.

Se questo non bastasse – ed è abbastanza da togliere un po' il respiro a John, costringerlo a trattenere il fiato in maniera pericolosa mentre il filo freddo del rasoio gli accarezza la gola – John potrebbe enumerare in gran numero tutti i dettagli che hanno il potere di far vacillare il suo controllo, rendendolo suscettibile ed eccitato come un ragazzino alle prime armi.

Per partire dall'ovvio c'è Sherlock in piedi accanto a lui, _vicino_ a lui nello stesso riquadro di tappeto. Non dovrebbe essere abbastanza, ma è già un di più perché è vero che, come Sherlock ama sottolineare per prenderlo in giro, è già sufficiente che Sherlock sia _nella stessa stanza_.

C'è il fatto che John non è mai riuscito a considerare con occhio distaccato le mani di Sherlock dalle lunga dita eleganti, soprattutto quando impugnano un utensile o quando maneggiano violino e archetto.

E se questo non fosse già abbastanza, per il buon dottore che continua a protestare mentalmente a sé stesso di _avere ormai un'età_ , c'è l'intero capitolo dedicato al viso di Sherlock, al modo in cui i suoi occhi pallidi sembrano vedere soltanto John, alla piega concentrata della sua bocca stravagante.

Sherlock non ha bisogno di riservare neanche una frazione della propria attenzione ai pensieri di John. Sono talmente evidenti da permettergli di seguirli mentre si concentra completamente sulla rasatura, neanche fossero scritti con un dito sullo specchio appannato.

Un angolo della bocca gli si piega in un impercettibile sorrisetto divertito che non manca di suscitare l'effetto sperato in John. È talmente facile provocarlo che non dovrebbe essere divertente, e invece lo è sempre, e sempre allo stesso modo.

Non ha neanche bisogno di parlare, di provocarlo con le parole e la mimica facciale e gli sguardi. Sherlock resta concentrato sul passaggio del rasoio sulla pelle di John, e in cambio John resta concentrato sul segno del morso sulla sua bocca, sui segni che sorgono dal suo colletto e soltanto ora iniziano a scolorire. Dietro al collo, appena sotto il più piccolo e tenero ricciolo della sua nuca, c'è il segno dei quattro graffi paralleli che John è riuscito a imprimergli nella pelle.

Se Sherlock ha avuto l'intenzione di raccontargli una frottola enorme sul giovane e attraente barbiere che si è preso cura di lui – balle, ha rimosso qualsiasi presenza umana durante l'intera operazione e se fosse per lui sarebbe pronto a sostenere che si sia trattato di pura magia – lo sciocco scherzo volto a provocare la gelosia di John non ha neanche bisogno di essere messo in atto: John ci ha pensato da solo.

“Fermo,” ribatte Sherlock, quando John tenta di parlare e viene dissuaso soltanto dal rasoio, che passa a rifinirgli delicatamente la zona intorno alla bocca.

John obbedisce, ma soltanto nella misura in cui evita di aprire la bocca e farsi affettare malamente. Pur concentrato nell'operazione, Sherlock nota il modo in cui le sue dita si avvolgono in pugni sempre più stretti, il modo in cui il suo sguardo continua a passare da un segno all'altro. Non ha bisogno di prendergli le pulsazioni per rendersi conto di quanto sia accelerato il suo battito cardiaco, né di guardarlo negli occhi per sapere che le sue pupille si sono dilatate.

Sherlock sorride un po', soltanto una pieghina lievemente all'in su nell'angolo della bocca, solo uno, e si porta mezzo passo più avanti, incombendo su John con la scusa di rifinire l'altra basetta.

Se non avesse i più numerosi e svariati motivi di sentirsi preda di un certo specifico difetto chimico nei confronti di John, forse Sherlock potrebbe considerare come ragione prioritaria di un suo possibile interesse scientifico il fatto che l'adorazione di John nei suoi confronti sia talmente palese e priva di limiti da manifestarsi alla benché minima sollecitazione.

Sherlock non è, per sua stessa ammissione, un esperto in termini di natura umana e per quanto sia in grado di riconoscere infinite permutazioni dell'essere umano dal punto di vista romantico e sessuale, questo non vuol dire che sia più semplice per lui comprenderle, anzi.

È semmai vero il contrario, come dopo tutti questi anni dimostra ancora il suo costante, completo stupore all'idea di essere riuscito – in qualche modo misterioso – a meritarsi una persona come John Watson.

John che sa benissimo che è un pazzo, potenzialmente pericoloso, e ha abbastanza fegato (o forse follia di tipo complementare alla sua) da seguirlo nelle sue assurdità, da assisterlo e proteggerlo con dedizione e fedeltà.

John che lo ama in maniera disarmante e totale, e non è più in grado – una volta deposta qualsiasi obiezione possa aver fatto finta di possedere – di nascondere o contenere l'effetto che Sherlock riesce ad avere su di lui.

Basta quel mezzo passo in avanti e un briciolo di malizia da parte di Sherlock, un'inspirazione un po' colpevole da parte di John, che poi sorride un po' rosso in viso come a voler ammettere senza doversi giustificare. _Sì, è così, mi basta essere in tua presenza per perdere il controllo._

John aspetta giusto che Sherlock abbia staccato la lama dalla sua pelle, allontanandola forse con l'intezione di pulirla e proseguire con le ultime rifiniture. Non gliene dà la possibilità. La sua mano sinistra scivola nello spazio ristretto tra il proprio torace nudo e la camicia nuova e costosa di Sherlock, le sue dita si stringono sullo scollo e l'attirano un po' più vicino. È soltanto un piccolo gesto silenzioso, per quanto perentorio, e John sa perfettamente l'effetto che è in grado di avere su Sherlock.

“Metti via il rasoio,” aggiunge, giusto in caso il messaggio non fosse ben chiaro.

Se John aveva mai contato di essere – ormai, in questa fase della propria vita, a quest'età – un quieto dottore di mezz'età, dedito alla famiglia e al lavoro e ormai privo di grossi slanci fantasiosi, è ben contento e un po' frastornato all'idea di doversi totalmente ricredere, di doverlo fare giorno per giorno. Stare con Sherlock, restargli vicino fin dal primo giorno della loro conoscenza è stata una lunghissima corsa a rotta di collo, costellata di cadute rovinose e neanche troppo metaforiche. Ma per tutte le volte che è inciampato e ha rischiato di farsi veramente male, per tutte le volte che è dovuto restare indietro ad aspettare, questa è la ricompensa che non cambierebbe con niente al mondo. Sherlock è riuscito a farlo sentire vivo e poi a portare via tutta quella vitalità, sprofondandolo in una condizione più abietta della morte.

Ma più di ogni cosa, Sherlock lo fa sentire _giovane,_ vitale _,_ come forse non avrebbe mai immaginato venti o trent'anni fa.

Soltanto per questo, Sherlock si merita ogni grammo delle sue energie.

"Lascia il rasoio," ripete John. Con un po' di sforzo la sua voce ottiene il grado di autorità sufficiente a far arrossire Sherlock

Presto John non sarà in grado di rendere il proprio tono così secco e perentorio, anzi, è già troppo acquiescente, reso languido e molle dal pensiero di quello che potrebbe essere.

"Metti via il rasoio, Sherlock," ripete dopo un attimo, con più urgenza. Alza la mano per sfilarlo dalle dita di Sherlock, si tende troppo in alto spingendosi sulle punte per afferrarlo ed è lì che Sherlock si china quanto basta, lo stretto indispensabile per assaggiare le sue labbra.

"Siamo impazienti," il sussurro baritonale e divertito di Sherlock è interrotto dalle dita di John che riescono finalmente a impadronirsi del rasoio, a chiuderlo con insperata destrezza e a gettarlo in un cumulo di asciugamani bagnati, dal sospiro di trionfo di John subito sottratto con un altro bacio.

"Tu mi hai svegliato questa notte," risponde John durante la breve ripresa di fiato che ne consegue, "quindi attento a chi accusi di impazienza."

Sherlock ammicca trionfante e John sbuffa un po', ride quasi, prima di avventarsi su di lui per cancellargli dal viso quell'espressione tanto compiaciuta.

Il pensiero di questa notte, poi, non ha fatto molto per placare i suoi bollenti spiriti. L'idea di Sherlock spettinato e accaldato, che lo sveglia nel profondo della notte sussurrando il suo nome con disperazione lusinghiera ha ben pochi elementi in grado di far da deterrente alla sua voglia, anzi, semmai la rende più implacabile.

Questa notte gli è bastato uno sguardo sfocato e assonnato al viso e alla bocca di Sherlock, alle sue dita lunghe ed eleganti chiuse intorno a sè, gli è bastato sentirlo una sola volta mormorare il suo nome come un'invocazione per spingere via la sua mano e sostituirvi la bocca.

"Ti lamenti tanto della tua età," aggiunge Sherlock dopo un attimo, sulla sua bocca - John non lo lascia allontanare, lo tiene ben stretto e schiacciato contro di sè, con tanto di mano possessiva sul fondo della schiena, dove fatica a sentire attraverso la stoffa la coppia di fossette che gli fa perdere il ben dell'intelletto.

"Ti lamenti tanto, ma non mi sembri tanto spiacente," continua poi Sherlock, sottolineando il punto con una spinta delle anche. Doveva essere una provocazione per John, ma il movimento finisce per far sussultare entrambi.

"Saccente insopportabile e esibizionista," si difende John, con un che di lamentoso nella voce. Cristo, sono tre giorni che non riesce a respirare nella stessa stanza di Sherlock senza andare a fuoco, senza provare la netta sensazione di essere sul punto di impazzire se Sherlock non lo tocca e non si lascia toccare.

A rigor di logica dovrebbe essere disfatto e prosciugato, ogni sua voglia soddisfatta almeno per un po', ma la logica c'entra poco e niente persino se questo particolare enigma coinvolge il suo paladino più instancabile.

Tre giorni non sono poi molti, se chiudono come una parentesi di squisito abbandono un anno di sete e silenzio e respiro troncato in petto dall'angoscia.

John non ha modo di toccare neanche da lontano questa riflessione. Forse Sherlock si è accorto della deriva dei suoi pensieri, forse ha soltanto seguito i propri lungo i ricordi delle notti passate o - ancora meglio - si è concentrato sul qui e ora e ha deciso cosa fare del suo buon dottore.

Basta un solo movimento, un balzo fluido e calcolato come quello di un felino selvatico.

"Ah, mi lusinghi," mormora Sherlock mentre l'afferra e lo solleva, lo spinge contro il bordo del lavello.

"Sher-!" La protesta di John non arriva nemmeno a fine corsa, occupato com'è a ridistribuire il proprio peso, aiutato in questo dal controllo perfetto di Sherlock sull'intera disposizione dei corpi di entrambi, e dal controllo meno che perfetto di questi sul proprio desiderio.

Di solito, John detesta essere messo in situazioni in cui la sua bassa statura e piccola taglia risultano evidenti, con un'unica eccezione e questa eccezione è quando Sherlock lo sostiene - nonostante il suo peso comunque non trascurabile pure per un uomo non particolarmente imponente - questa eccezione è quando Sherlock lo tiene sollevato e ben stretto contro una parete, su una scrivania, contro qualsiasi superficie sia disponibile quando il genio decide di soccombere all'istinto.

C'è qualcosa nel modo in cui Sherlock lo solleva, qualcosa nella considerazione della forza necessaria per il movimento e nel pensiero che nonostante lui sia così magro il suo fisico sia in realtà dotato di una muscolatura sottile mantenuta ad arte e carica di energia nervosa. C'è qualcosa nell'essere maneggiato con tanta apparente facilità che è sufficiente a spegnere qualsiasi obiezione e qualsiasi offesa relativa alla propria scarsa statura e ai complessi di inferiorità di una vita intera, e sa rendere John ansioso di concedersi a quella forza.  
E se questo non c'entrasse nulla e John non lo considerasse un motivo di eccitazione più che valido, resta il fatto che potrebbe distruggere qualcosa, persino uccidere qualcuno, lasciar affiorare tutte le proprie pulsioni più devastanti se non avesse la sacrosanta promessa costituita da Sherlock premuto contro di lui, Sherlock che lo sostiene e lo tiene stretto con le dita affondate senza troppi riguardi sulle sue natiche, Sherlock che strizza gli occhi con violenza e seppellisce il viso contro la sua spalla soffocando appena un verso osceno mentre si spinge e si struscia già durissimo contro di lui.

“Sherlock, ti prego!”

Quella di John è una supplica in piena regola, un'invocazione disperata. Poco importano i tre giorni trascorsi interamente a letto, con l'unica intenzione di recuperare tutto il tempo trascorso ai due capi dell'Europa. In questo momento, anche se le dita di Sherlock hanno stretto con delicatezza la sua mezza erezione mattutina soltanto poche ore fa, John sente in frustrante, alienante dettaglio ognuna delle ottomilasettecentosessanta ore che Sherlock ha trascorso lontano da lui, che ha persino contato.

Da qualche parte nella sua testa, l'ometto inglese deputato alla gestione della sua coscienza e del suo senso morale, gli ricorda che è lunedì, lunedì mattina, il giorno nero della sua settimana in cui deve più di ogni altra cosa fare appello alla propria disciplina militare e alla propria pazienza professionale per squadrare le spalle e ricominciare la settimana.

Se l'ultimo anno è stato costantemente buio, i lunedì sono stati giorni di tenebra assoluta, densa come pece e priva di scampo.

Non c'è un motivo, se non forse la consapevolezza che ogni lunedì trascorso ha aggiunto il peso di un'ulteriore settimana al fardello dei giorni senza Sherlock.

Ma è lunedì mattina oggi, e John ha preso dei giorni liberi appena è riuscito a sbrogliarsi da Sherlock e dal divano abbastanza a lungo da fare questa fondamentale telefonata, subito ricompensato dall'abbraccio possessivo, petulante, dell'uomo impossibile che ha scelto di amare.

Lunedì mattina e dovrebbe essere in ufficio con il peso asfissiante della domenica pomeriggio ad appesantirgli gli occhi e spalancargli la bocca in monumentali sbadigli.

Ma Sherlock è tornato a casa, finalmente, e quindi questo lunedì mattina rompe tutti gli schemi, lo vede appollaiato scomodo e incurante sul bordo del lavello del bagno, aggrappato a Sherlock con tutte le proprie forze – le braccia al suo collo, le caviglie incrociate dietro la sua schiena – boccheggiando alla ricerca di aria che non c'è, non può esserci, consumata completamente dalle fiamme di cui arde Sherlock.

“Sherlock--”

La giacca del pigiama di John ha fatto una brutta fine, strattonata e incastrata nella piega dei gomiti e le sue spalle nude finiscono in qualche modo per sfiorare la superficie fredda dello specchio dietro di lui.

È un bel contrasto tra quella carezza fredda e Sherlock che arde contro di lui, tutto preso dal tracciare la sua dannata cicatrice con la punta della lingua.

Non dovrebbe essere sexy, non ha neanche sensibilità dove la carne è guarita male in un brutto segno irregolare e ruvido al tatto, e cela una brutta ferita che ogni tanto ancora duole, forse più nell'anima che nel corpo.

Ma Sherlock ne è ossessionato, è uno di quei particolari all'apparenza trascurabili per i quali non è in grado di utilizzare il suo immenso raziocinio, e John ne ha una misura nel fatto che, una volta, Sherlock ha usato l'espressione 'a forma di stella' per descrivere la cicatrice, e lui è quello che valuta il sistema solare molto al di sotto di un'impronta digitale parziale mezza strisciata su una macchia di sangue fresco.

“Sherlock,” bofonchia John, senza neanche un tentativo di rendere più stabile la voce, meno rauco e ansimante il tono. Non è il momento per le buone maniere, né per le carinerie.

Riapre gli occhi giusto quando Sherlock rialza la testa per cercare il suo sguardo, già spettinato e tutto rosso in viso. Si lecca un po' il labbro inferiore, e John fa un verso indecente.

“Se- _Dio,_ Sherlock, se non mi scopi _subito_ io-”

John lascia cadere le parole con affanno, sputandole fuori a una a una e con un grosso sforzo di concentrazione per formularle. Sono soltanto suoni disarticolati e privi di senso. L'unico che ha ancora un significato nel vocabolario privato di John è la risata muta di Sherlock, che spinge il viso nella sua spalla e ride tra sé e sé, senza per questo evitare di premersi contro di lui.

“No, dico- dico sul serio. Giuro che io-!”

Sherlock ride sul serio, ride contro la sua cicatrice e poi la bacia, e quando rialza lo sguardo il rosso sui suoi zigomi fa splendere più pallidi e lucenti i suoi occhi.

“Cosa? Tu cosa? Mh?” La voce di Sherlock è talmente profonda, è quasi la vibrazione spaventosa di un terremoto, il rombo di un sisma nelle viscere della terra. È il vibrare dei bassi durante un concerto, moltiplicato dagli amplificatori al punto di essere percepito da tutto il corpo, sulla pelle, nel sangue, persino nel respiro.

John si acciglia, occhi ben strizzati per trattenere anche un solo abbozzo di pensiero, una sola parola. Niente, l'unica cosa che lascia la sua gola è un lamento di frustrazione quasi infantile. Se non fosse un uomo adulto, se non fosse uno stoico soldato e un devoto medico, se non fosse il paziente compagno d'avventure e di vita di Sherlock Holmes, forse ammetterebbe di sentirsi la gola chiusa dalla frustrazione, gli occhi carichi di un calore che ancora non può permettersi di lasciar disperdere.

Ma è sconfitto, è sconfitto in partenza e a prescindere e a priori, è sempre sconfitto quando si parla di Sherlock.

“Io-”

_Cielo_ , è felice di non poter sentire come suona in realtà la sua voce, quella voce falsa e sbagliata che tutto il resto del mondo può ascoltare, quando la sua _vera_ voce la sente soltanto lui, all'interno della sua testa.

È felice più che mai di non sentirla, perché ha tutta l'aria di tremare, di essere venata di pianto e bisogno in maniera insopportabile.

“Io- io non lo so.”

Stavolta Sherlock non ride, non commenta neanche, si limita a mordergli la bocca e a stringerlo con maggiore decisione.

Visto che le parole non hanno senso, che niente ha senso che non sia Sherlock tra le sue braccia, l'unico posto dell'universo in cui abbia il diritto sacrosanto di stare, l'unica è affidarsi al tatto. Sherlock lo tiene ben saldo mentre gli decora il collo di segni che domani saranno viola e sfacciati, e John ne approfitta per staccare una mano dalla sua spalla, stringerlo attraverso la stoffa. Sherlock sbuffa, spingendosi istintivamente contro la sua mano.

Gesù, è talmente duro che non può essere piacevole essere stretto nei vestiti, no, John dovrebbe aiutarlo. Anche con una sola mano dovrebbe riuscire ad aver ragione di un bottone e di una zip. Ma no, non può, perché Sherlock gli si struscia contro, e il suo respiro sul suo collo è talmente caldo da scottare. E come se non bastasse, sotto le sue dita la stoffa è umida.

“Ah, Sherlock!”

John non ha idea di come faccia Sherlock a sollevarlo e sfilargli i calzoni del pigiama senza fargli poggiare i piedi per terra.

Il pigiama resta raggrumato a metà coscia perché John non ha intenzione alcuna di sganciare le caviglie e lasciare che Sherlock si allontani da lui anche solo per un attimo.

Anche se ancora lo accarezza attraverso la stoffa dei pantaloni e cerca il cursore della sua zip, John se lo tira ancora più vicino con le gambe, se lo preme addosso, disposto ad aver pazienza per un altro insopportabile attimo pur di sentirlo contro di sé, anche se di fatto così non può neanche slacciargli i pantaloni.

Il desiderio ha reso incoerenti uomini più pragmatici di John Watson, e per quanto sia difficile trovare uomini più intelligenti di Sherlock Holmes, il fatto che anche lui sia afflitto dalla stessa condizione non è un giudizio sulla sua intelligenza quanto un complimento alla sua umanità.

"Aspetta un attimo," mormora Sherlock, con le parole incastrate in gola tra un ringhio e una risata, e sgancia prima una poi l'altra gamba di John, appena in tempo per sfilargli il pigiama prima che questi gli si aggrappi di nuovo come se ne andasse della sua vita e forse è così perché John è uno che finge di mantenere il controllo come un vulcano che cova l'inferno sotto la cenere e poi esplode in maniera rovinosa.

John protesta con un gemito scontento ma nondimeno approfitta del movimento per liberare Sherock dalla prigione dei calzoni e degli slip e trattiene rumorosamente il fiato quando riesce a passare le dita sulla sua pelle arrossata e liscia, sussultando al pensiero di averlo finalmente dentro di sé.

"Cristo Sherlock, muoviti, muoviti ti prego," geme John, al di là di ogni vergogna. Non riesce neanche a giustificare il necessario indugio dovuto alle dita di Sherlock che scivolano tra le sue natiche per prepararlo.Non importa, non gliene frega niente, lo vuole adesso e fanculo se farà male.

È stato un soldato ed è tuttora un medico, sa come sopportare il dolore e come curarlo e quello che Sherlock potrebbe infliggergli è solo il corollario di un teorema fondamentale.

"Va bene," balbetta dopo un po', premendosi per quanto può contro le dita di Sherlock, cercando maggiore frizione. Non basta, ha bisogno di lui, ha bisogno di sentirlo penetrare nel suo corpo e sforzarlo oltre capacità, spingerlo ai suoi limiti e ha bisogno che non sia delicato.

Ora come ora non sa cosa farsene di qualsiasi delicatezza.

"Va bene, Sherlock, va bene. Ti prego... basta, ora- ora scopami, non ne posso più."

Se qualcuno interrompesse, se ad un cliente venisse in mente per qualche motivo di cercare John (perché il ritorno di Sherlock non è pubblico e John vorrebbe che restasse così ancora per qualche giorno), se Mrs. Hudson si preoccupasse per la fonte dei rumori inconsulti provenienti da un appartamento che sa essere solo pieno a metà, John non potrebbe contenere le proprie reazioni violente. Ora che Sherlock inizia a premersi dentro di lui, _C_ _risto_ , più grosso di quanto non ricordasse - o è lui troppo stretto, in qualsiasi caso va bene - se qualcuno dovesse interrompere John potrebbe uccidere.  
Non a sangue freddo, non c'è una goccia del suo sangue che sia ancora fredda, che non sia piuttosto vicina all'ebollizione. Il suo sangue finirà per evaporare al calore combinato dei loro corpi, lasciandolo asciutto e secco e ne sarà valsa la pena.  
Ucciderebbe con la collera di un uomo la cui ira è stata troppo tempo trattenuta e la cui indole violenta è stata troppo tempo dissimulata da una maschera mansueta.  
John non è mite e quieto come vuole far sembrare, come ama far sembrare. Vorrebbe e non vorrebbe essere la persona decente che si sforza di essere, ma al suo nucleo arde una fiamma tanto più scura e minacciosa.  
Sherlock sussulta, smozzica un gemito quando giunge a fine corsa, dentro di lui fino in fondo. Per buona misura, John stringe di più le gambe intorno a lui, pianta i talloni contro le sue natiche. Da qui Sherlock non deve muoversi, esplodesse pure il 221b con tutta Baker Street.

“Muoviti!” comanda, col tono più autoritario che gli riesce, e non è molto, non è proprio neanche abbastanza, non con il bordo del lavello tatuato nel coccige e i muscoli delle braccia tesi allo spasimo per tenersi aggrappato a Sherlock. Se anche non fosse in una posizione così indifesa e fragile, comunque, le sue parole non avrebbero niente di militaresco, e l'ordine sarebbe più che altro la supplica lamentosa, prepotente che di fatto è.

Ma se Sherlock – che lo tiene stretto come se ne andasse della sua vita, con gli occhi ben chiusi e il viso appoggiato alla sua spalla, e risponde con un lento movimento dei fianchi alle minuscole spinte frustrate con le quali John tenta di incontrarlo – non obbedisce al comando, per quanto carente da un punto di vista marziale, e non si muove, John non sa bene cosa gli farà. Molto poco, visto che di fatto non può muoversi più di tanto, e quel poco anche privo di dignità. Potrebbe supplicare ancora, potrebbe persino strizzare forte gli occhi e versare un paio di lacrime caldissime, frammiste a bestemmie assortite.

Non ce n'è bisogno, Sherlock tira un respiro un po' diseguale, rafforza la sua presa sulla pelle calda di John, affondando ancora di più le dita. Lo stringe a sé, prima di ritrarsi quasi del tutto e affondare ancora in lui, dapprima con una lentezza che non manca di circospezione e che svanisce poi del tutto seguendo il crescendo delle invocazioni soddisfatte di John.

A letto – o qualsiasi altra superficie prescelta – gli equilibri si ribaltano in modo curioso. Quale che sia il modo in cui finiscono aggrovigliati contro una parete o in mezzo ai cuscini, Sherlock precipita in un silenzio privo di parole, rotto soltanto dai suoi respiri e dai suoi gemiti, come se persino le parole fossero deleterie ai fini della sua assoluta, estenuante concentrazione.

Come per John – che al contrario perde anche l'ultima goccia di ritegno ed è insospettabilmente loquace, fosse anche soltanto per balbettare ordini e sconcezze – tutto si restringe alla presenza di Sherlock, così per Sherlock l'intero scibile umano, l'intero universo, l'intero sistema criminale e qualsiasi dato abbia mai immagazzinato sui tipi di terriccio e duecentoquarantatre tipi di cenere di tabacco svanisce di fronte ad un'unica idea, un'unica missione.

Come ora, che ansima forte contro la spalla di John e non dice niente, a stento si lamenta quando questi gli affonda le dita nei riccioli scarmigliati e li tira con forza. Esiste soltanto John, che gli ordina sconnesso e ubriaco di _fotterlo più forte, Cristo, non si romperà, promesso._

È una fortuna che John tenga gli occhi ben chiusi, e non veda l'espressione mortalmente concentrata di Sherlock, il modo in cui le sue soppracciglia si aggrottano un po' nel calcolo dello sforzo necessario, dell'angolo perfetto, dell'intensità del movimento. Tra lo splendere dei pochi processi mentali residui attraverso i suoi occhi e la determinazione che traspare dal suo viso, senza contare quisquilie come le macchie rosse sugli zigomi e la pelle pallida così riscaldata, la sua bocca così attraente, a John non resterebbe che disfarsi immediatamente, fine dei giochi.

Forse John può escludere la vista - e non la propria immaginazione, che servizievole gli mostra come sherlock deve essere in questo momento, anche se lui si ostina a strizzare gli occhi - ma ha fatto i conti senza considerare che con Sherlock c'è sempre un coefficiente di inatteso. Non ha pensato che il suo uomo tanto silenzioso durante l'amore possa chinarsi al suo orecchio e sottoporlo alla sua voce, profonda come l'abisso, resa traballante dall'eccitazione.  
"John- tu sei- ah, meraviglioso, fantastico."  
Questo è sleale, questo è da morire, da incidere su ogni superficie pubblica, da far portare in giro su uno striscione da un aeroplano, da far piovere da una mongolfiera su decine di migliaia di volantini.  
Ma no, non basta, e nello spazio di una parziale ripresa di fiato di Sherlock, nell'intervallo di un altro affondo, Sherlock gli sussurra caldo all'orecchio ancora un paio di parole.  
"Solo tu, soltanto tu."

A questo John può soltanto rispondere con il gemito prolungato che gli viene strappato dalla gola, con il singolo e pericoloso scatto in avanti delle anche – Sherlock ne approfitta per stringerselo addosso con ferocia e sprofondare in lui fino in fondo – con lo stringersi convulso delle sue mani sulle spalle di Sherlock, tanto forte da sbiancarsi le nocche e lasciargli nella pelle i segni oggi rossi, domani neri dei polpastrelli.

John se ne renderà conto soltanto dopo, quando il sudore avrà iniziato a raffreddarsi sulla sua pelle e il risveglio alla realtà lo metterà a parte di infiniti dolori e di un senso di stanchezza estenuante e appagata. Soltanto dopo si renderà conto di essere precipitato nell'orgasmo più accecante, spinto oltre il confine dall'urgenza sempre più evidente di Sherlock e dalla sua rapida, inevitabile perdita di coordinazione, e tutto senza essere stato neanche toccato. Sherlock l'ha tenuto stretto per tutto il tempo, mani ben premute sulle sue natiche per schiacciarselo indosso, per potergli essere ancora più vicino, ma le sue lunghe dita eleganti non si sono mai chiuse su di lui.

Forse sono le ultime scintille del piacere di John, che continua a premerglisi contro quasi con disperazione, nonostante la ristretta gamma di movimenti possibili, forse è l'unico sguardo annebbiato che Sherlock ruba tra le ciglia umide, quando appunto lo vede rosso e sudato, affannato e molle come una marionetta dai fili recisi, con le palpebre socchiuse e gli occhi pieni di lacrime beate.

Forse sono i suoi lamenti, in crescendo fino al picco massimo per poi spegnersi in respiri affannati e qualche faticoso gemito, forse è la lusinga dell'averlo spinto tanto oltre.

Qualsiasi cosa sia, il controllo diventa fuggevole e illusorio, il volo frenetico e inafferrabile di un colibrì. Se Sherlock ha anche soltanto pensato di prolungare la propria attesa ancora di un attimo, ancora per un momento, gli basta quell'occhiata al viso di John per sentirsi stringere dall'interno, divorare da un fuoco inesorabile. Tanto gli basta per scoprire persino i denti in un ringhio istintivo e spingersi ancora e ancora, due o tre volte, con tutta la forza che gli è rimasta nel corpo incredibilmente caldo del suo compagno.

John si lamenta stravolto in contrappunto al suo stesso gemito scioccato, strozzato dall'ondata del piacere che tutto travolge e cancella.

Difficile dire, dopo, chi abbia ceduto per primo. Non sarebbe strano se a Sherlock si fossero piegate le gambe, privando entrambi di sostegno e spingendoli entrambi sul tappeto del bagno in un mucchio disordinato di arti. D'altra parte, John potrebbe aver smesso di sostenersi con tutte le proprie forze, crollando su Sherlock e travolgendolo in un'irreparabile per quanto modesta caduta.

A Sherlock non interessa risolvere questa particolare scena del crimine, non quando è rotolato a terra aggrovigliato a John, cieco e sordo al mondo e privo della facoltà di interpretare correttamente il valore dell'aria applicata ai suoi polmoni. Se anche riuscisse a inspirare, dubita che il suo cervello sarebbe in grado di processare in modo giusto l'utilità dell'ossigeno.

John è ugualmente frastornato, anche se è poi il primo a iniziare a ridere pianissimo, una risata che è uno stupido ansimare senza respiro, una specie di rantolo divertito per l'assurdità e la bellezza dell'intera situazione.

Dal pavimento del bagno si vede il soffitto, un angolo di specchio, uno spicchio di tenda della doccia, una ragnatela sul soffitto, la griglia dell'aeratore.

Per un attimo si vede anche la mano di Sherlock, che per errore gli cala sugli occhi e poi aggiusta il tiro, gli si appoggia sulla guancia e lo fa voltare.

Oh, nel suo campo visivo a dir poco sfocato c'è Sherlock adesso, Sherlock che si sporge e occupa tutto il suo orizzonte, troppo vicino per i suoi occhi ancora aperti quando inizia a baciarlo con tutta l'intenzione di trascorrere l'eternità sul tappeto del bagno del 221b di Baker Street.

  


-

  


I telefoni vengono riaccesi soltanto un'ora e mezza più tardi, dopo una lunga doccia bollente che ricopre tutto di un velo di umidità e colora le guance di entrambi di un rossore ubriaco e fin troppo soddisfatto.

John prepara il caffè sopprimendo il desiderio di cantare che gli preme le parole dietro i denti, dietro le labbra chiuse. Si limita a sorridere tra sè e sè.

Sherlock siede al tavolo di cucina - ancora sgombro, ancora per poco - con i capelli che ancora sgocciolano un po', pur avendo già ripreso ad arricciarsi.

Fa una brutta smorfia che John intravvede deformata sulla superficie del bollitore, e un verso scocciato quando il telefono redivivo inizia a vomitare a raffica notifiche di chiamate perse e grappoli di sms progressivamente più allarmati e furibondi.

"Mycroft dice che l'MI6 gradirebbe sentire il mio rapporto sulla missione, quando mi è più comodo."

"Oh, sarcasmo," ride John, portando le tazze fumanti a tavola.

"Già," ribatte Sherlock, cancellando uno dopo l'altro i messaggi senza degnarli di una risposta. "Qui minaccia di mandare una squadra a prendermi, qui minaccia di mandarmi un elicottero, e qui addirittura di venire a prendermi in persona. Minacce fisiche, sono terrorizzato," prosegue serissimo, per poi ridere mezzo nascosto dalla tazza, imitato subito da John.

"Ma i messaggi non sono arrivati tutti ora, e non è passato nessun elicottero. Si è arreso?"

Sherlock risponde con un sospetto di malizia che gli spinge le labbra in una smorfietta assai attraente.

"No, sta usando quella che lui definirebbe delicatezza. Io lo chiamo 'terrore', ma io che ne so. Il sesso mi allarma, giusto?"

Il telefono di John suona proprio in quel momento. Non sono messaggi accumulati durante il prolungato spegnimento - John ne aveva soltanto uno di Harry, per di più alquanto scurrile - né chiamate perse, è una chiamata legittima che sorprende entrambi proprio nel momento i cui John calcola le proprie forze in relazione a qualche possibile, auspicabile, non-allarmante atto sessuale minore. Dannazione.

"Ma chi-? Ah, Greg, no, nessun disturbo-"

Sherlock si acciglia, John fa un cenno vago, come per dire che spiegherà dopo, che questa è una piccola bugia che va detta. Fosse per Sherlock, probabilmente risponderebbe che _sì, certo che disturba,_ annunciando senza vergogna e con sufficiente maestà cosa di preciso l'importuna telefonata ha interrotto, possibilmente soltanto posticipato, probabilmente impedito del tutto.

"No, sì, suppongo di sì. D'accordo, ci vediamo tra un'ora."

John chiude la chiamata e depone il telefono con un sospiro.

"Scotland Yard, cosa vuole Scotland Yard?" Sherlock è sorpreso sul serio, sembra non vedere il nesso, ma per una volta gratificante John non ha motivo di leggere nel suo tono persino confuso un insultante "cosa vuole Scotland Yard _da te_?"

"Hanno un caso e sono bloccati. Ho dato una mano di tanto in tanto mentre- beh, mentre non c'eri."

Le palpebre di Sherlock calano impercettibilmente sui suoi occhi pallidi, mentre congiunge le dita sotto il naso nella sua posa contemplativa preferita.

"In parte ti ha fatto piacere la compagnia, in parte hai pensato di mantenere in piedi il business, e in parte..."

"... e in parte mi annoiavo a morte," prosegue John, più serio di quanto non voglia essere. "Tende ad essere terribilmente tranquillo da queste parti, sai, quando non sei qui a combinare disastri. Tranquillo e noioso."

L'espressione concentrata di Sherlock si perde nell'accenno di un sorriso storto e in un profondo 'mhhh' che potrebbe benissimo sciogliersi in una breve risata.

La vita di tutti i giorni, persino a _Londra_ (che Sherlock valuta sempre come il miglior posto del mondo, l'unico posto nel quale valga la pena di essere, casa e rifugio e groviglio di intrighi e crimini e azione), è noiosa per John in sua assenza almeno quanto è pesante per Sherlock il tedio di trascorrere anche solo un giorno senza John. È un complimento, e lui l'ha ricevuto e apprezzato, anche se subito dopo sbuffa atteggiandosi a noia e scontento.

“Devi proprio uscire? E io che pensavo di ricambiare il favore di questa notte.”

_Cristo,_ se va avanti così John non uscirà mai di casa. Il che non sarebbe del tutto spiacevole, ma un uomo deve prendere aria, di tanto in tanto.

“Sherl-” boccheggia John, indeciso se sputare o no l'invocazione che l'idea gli ha spinto sulle labbra con estrema spontaneità.

“Cosa? Ci stavi pensando un minuto fa. Non dire che non è vero, la dilatazione delle tue pupille e il respiro affannato e-”

L'unica è ridere un po', la risata sciocca e insensata e genuina di un uomo felice, reso un po' più stupido dalla forza di un innamoramento colossale.

“Ci stavo pensando, ma dubito di farcela. Il dottore prescrive un'ora d'aria e dopo-”

“E dopo _tu_ scegli dove e come, e _io_ voglio tutto quello che sei in grado di darmi.”

No, è troppo. Di norma Sherlock non è particolarmente sboccato. Anche dopo tutti questi anni, John può contare sulle dita le volte che l'ha sentito imprecare, e la sua unica dichiarazione più vicina ad una bestemmia è un infantile 'Oh mio Dio'.

Ma certe volte sembra che lo faccia apposta, che goda – e probabilmente è così – nel provocare John esprimendosi in maniera colorita e osservando serissimo le sue reazioni.

A giudicare dal calore che invade il viso di John e dal modo in cui gli si è chiusa la gola, Sherlock ha avuto un pieno successo, sancito inoltre da un fremito speranzoso e interessato che John è costretto a bloccare sul nascere, con una mano premuta contro il cavallo dei calzoni e un misero tentativo di scoccare a Sherlock un'occhiata di rimprovero.

L'impunito si limita a sorridere, con gli occhi brillanti di trionfo.

“Dopo, dopo, non vorrai far aspettare George, giusto?”

“Greg.”

“Quello che è. E poi non avrebbe senso, l'hai detto tu stesso che non è il momento, giusto Dottore? E io lo so per certo che normalmente il tuo periodo refrattario è-”

John gli lancia una presina bruciacchiata con un gesto che non fa alcuna giustizia alla sua fama di cecchino dalla mira perfetta. Sherlock la schiva con facilità, ma tace per i pochi secondi sufficienti a John per girare intorno al tavolo, chinarsi su Sherlock e spegnergli le parole sulle labbra con le proprie, finché Sherlock non finge di dimenticarsi di aver mai voluto parlare.

“Se vai a vestirti possiamo uscire insieme. Non hai voglia di umiliare Scotland Yard con il tuo superlativo intelletto?”

Sherlock fa una smorfietta un po' oltraggiata, un po' delusa. In questo momento, Scotland Yard potrebbe avere il crimine perfetto, uno di quegli omicidi creativi e frustranti che lo tengono sveglio e a digiuno per settimane, mentre il lavorio della sua mente lo consuma. Scotland Yard potrebbe avere il caso del secolo, e a Sherlock importerebbe molto meno del fatto che ha appena smesso di baciare John e già ne sente nuovamente il bisogno. Patetico, ma d'altra parte l'ha detto lui stesso che l'amore – pardon, un difetto chimico riscontrato nei perdenti – è la spinta più feroce.

“Anche se devo ammettere di non avere molta voglia che ti vedano,” continua John, afferrando l'asciugamano rimasto sulle spalle di Sherlock e strofinandogli per un solo tenero attimo i capelli bagnati. Come previsto, le mani di Sherlock si sollevano subito e sfiorano le sue, poi pretendono tutto lo spazio e la libertà d'azione e procedono nell'asciugatura.

“No?” provoca Sherlock, arruffato sotto l'asciugamano, con la voce smorzata dal sipario di spugna che gli copre la testa.

“No, loro non sanno che sei tornato _. Nessuno_ sa che sei tornato, quindi ti ho tutto per me. Ma se si sa che sei in città, beh..”

John è proprio un romantico, e vista la sua età è proprio difficile che questo tratto svanisca del tutto. In questo momento Sherlock non è in grado di dispiacersene, né di rimproverargli alcunché. Il suo ritorno – il suo _ennesimo_ ritorno – coinciderà con nuovi casi improbabili e fantasiosi, nuovi pericoli e nuovi nemici. Non è sicuro di provare aspettativa o fastidio mentre contempla questa idea. Un periodo tranquillo e casalingo che gli permetta di acclimatarsi nuovamente a Londra non sarebbe dannoso, così come non gli dispiacerebbe godersi Baker Street, finalmente completa di tutti i suoi legittimi abitanti.

D'altra parte, anche se crede di aver sviluppato una certa resistenza alla noia durante il suo anno in missione, sa anche che l'inattività – per quanto relativa, beata, squisitamente piacevole – non tarderà a dargli sui nervi, e che non è certo detto che trovi presto casi degni di essere considerati. Il che vuol dire che finirà per annoiarsi, certo, ma niente che qualche buon esperimento e la preziosa compagnia di John non possano curare.

Sherlock fa spallucce come un ragazzino imbronciato nel pieno dell'indisponenza adolescenziale. Ora come ora, l'immenso elaboratore che si cela nel suo cervello non è in grado di processare correttamente l'idea di impegnarsi in un caso – la cosa non manca di sorprenderlo, ma allo stesso tempo costituisce un interessante comportamento da esaminare.

Cos'è che decide le priorità all'interno della sua macchina perfettamente congegnata e mantenuta? Cos'è che ritiene con imperturbabile, meccanica certezza John _molto_ più importante e prioritario rispetto a qualsiasi caso potenzialmente interessante?

Sherlock potrebbe studiare l'argomento, un giorno che non è oggi e probabilmente nemmeno domani. Per il momento si limita a considerare l'insorgenza di questo particolare comportamento dei propri pensieri e a formulare ad alta voce una considerazione che non manca di sorprenderlo.

“Possiamo scegliere insieme. I casi, intendo.”

La sorpresa di John è evidente nel modo impercettibile in cui le sue spalle si irrigidiscono e il suo collo si raddrizza. Reazione inaspettata uguale possibile pericolo, attivare tutti i sistemi di emergenza.

“Solo quelli che vogliamo,” prosegue Sherlock, borbottando con lo sguardo fisso sulle proprie dita e l'aria di un quindicenne in castigo per esser stato scoperto a fumare di nascosto. Il che, probabilmente, è successo parecchie volte.

“Vuoi dire quelli intelligenti? I più pericolosi?”

Sherlock scrolla le spalle.

“Io ho bisogno che non siano noiosi. Tu di cosa hai bisogno?”  
John appoggia una mano sul tavolo mentre ci pensa. Il pericolo non è un problema, il pericolo è la fonte dell'adrenalina di cui ha tanto bisogno, di cui sente la mancanza come la più maligna delle crisi d'astinenza quando è costretto a comportarsi in maniera normale, in maniera noiosa.

Il pericolo diventa un problema soltanto in un caso, soltanto quando minaccia in prima persona Sherlock, e a quel punto l'unica cosa che conta è che John possa essere con lui ed essergli di supporto.

Con questo metro di valutazione, è difficile che qualche caso scelto da Sherlock non gli vada bene.

“Mi va bene tutto,” risponde dopo un attimo, a bassa voce. “Ma devo essere con te. Sempre. Chiaro?”  
La smorfia di Sherlock – un broncio capriccioso che gli spinge le labbra in un cuore troppo tondo e rigonfio – è sufficiente perché John capisca di aver colto nel segno. Ha colpito la carne viva dei suoi sensi di colpa, ben nascosti sotto strati di capricci e alterigia, e nella fattispecie ha disturbato sensi di colpa di cui raramente Sherlock ritiene di dover parlare, e che John ancora più raramente desidera risvegliare, fosse anche per rivalersene durante un litigio furioso.

Sherlock scrolla di nuovo le spalle, finge una leggerezza che non prova con una battuta che non inganna John.  
“La tua ossessione per me è commovente, John.”

John sbuffa. Con Sherlock è come essere costantemente sulle più crudeli montagne russe. Non dovrebbe essere possibile avere ad un tempo la voglia di baciare le sue labbra imbronciate e conficcargli un pugno brutale nello stomaco, e difatti quell'istinto – un debole sussulto di autoconservazione, presto disperso a favore di questa follia molto più inebriante – si dissolve subito in un piccolo sorriso consapevole.

“La mia ossessione è salvarti il culo, cretino.”

Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio mentre alza lo sguardo su John, glielo passa sul viso come una carezza curiosa, lo legge come potrebbe leggere al tatto un libro in braille.

La sua espressione è seria, quando risponde, ma la sua voce è resa più profonda e rauca da una sottile vena di divertimento.

Non è mai stato così bello, anche adesso con i ricci che gli si sono asciugati un po' a caso, con indosso i segni dell'amore e della sofferenza, e sul viso quell'aria che un tempo gli avrebbe procurato una porta sbattuta in faccia e parecchi giorni di silenzio.

“La tua ossessione nel 'salvarmi il culo' è del tutto disinteressata, vero Dottor Watson?”

John ride.  Non è una risata sarcastica, non è la risata contenuta, misurata e falsa dell'ometto inglese che vive nella sua coscienza e gli suggerisce le reazioni più appropriate, i continui cenni di scusa anche di fronte ad un torto subito.

Ah no, John ride spontaneamente, una risata bella e piena e talmente colma di calore da sorprendere Sherlock.

“Certo che no, idiota. Il tuo culo mi serve, la mia è un'ossessione interessatissima.”

Sherlock solleva anche l'altro sopracciglio, con fare contemplativo.

“Quanto interessata?”

“Molto interessata. Estremamente interessata.”

Non usciranno mai di casa, questo è chiaro. Il povero Greg resterà a chiedersi cosa sia mai successo a John, normalmente così puntuale e preciso, senza poter immaginare che gli sia letteralmente 'accaduto' Sherlock.

Non se lo merita, dopotutto durante l'intero anno di assenza di Sherlock si è prestato ad ascoltare gli interminabili silenzi di John (perché che sia dannato se è mai stato capace di andare oltre un 'mi manca' impercettibile, biascicato dopo troppe birre in un pub invaso dal suono di una partita di calcio).

Le palpebre di Sherlock calano leggermente sui suoi occhi pallidi, mentre questi enuncia, sornione come non mai: “Scotland Yard ci aspetta tra un'ora.”

John sostiene il suo sguardo per un attimo, poi schiude le labbra un po' interdetto, infine tossicchia una breve risata e allunga una mano per scompigliargli i ricci già in disordine.

“Ce ne sono di cose che potrei fare in un'ora. Ma visto che ci tieni tanto ad uscire, sarà meglio se vai a vestirti. Ed è un ordine,” aggiunge, con un tono perentorio reso leggermente tremolante da una risata che cerca di sfuggirgli.

La bocca di Sherlock si distende dal broncio adorabile e irritante in una smorfia tragica, tutta angoli all'in giù e John ride ancora e scuote la testa.   
“Ho detto vai a vestirti. Ho bisogno di un po' di aria fresca.”

Sherlock fa per ribattere, poi si alza rumorosamente, spingendo a terra l'asciugamano umido senza degnarsi di raccoglierlo. Quando John lo fulmina con un'occhiataccia, fa una smorfia ridicola e lo tira su.

“Dopo,” promette John, e spera che Sherlock non si impunti, non decida di tirare fuori un capriccio infantile quanto irresistibile. Se si mettesse in testa di sfruttare al massimo quell'ora che manca all'appuntamento, John non sarebbe in grado di sottrarsi, non _vorrebbe_ sottrarsi.

“Hai promesso!” risponde Sherlock già dal fondo del corridoio, e John raccoglie le tazze, recupera la presina lanciata prima, asciuga le macchie d'acqua concentriche sul tavolo e non dice niente, sorride tra sé e sé.

  


-

  


Il caso non è niente di speciale, e di questo è grado di accorgersene persino Greg Lestrade, grazie tante.

Non c'è neanche un omicidio, si tratta di un furto d'arte pulitissimo e solo marginalmente intelligente.

Probabilmente, pensa Greg mentre il pensiero gli scivola sul desiderio di una sigaretta (ha rismesso di fumare da qualche mese, e ogni volta che gli torna la voglia gli viene in mente anche il paio di polmoni malati che Molly gli ha sventolato in faccia senza aggiungere altro. Argomentazione micidiale, ma gli resta comunque la voglia di qualcosa e i cerotti non sono la stessa cosa), probabilmente poteva anche evitare di disturbare John.

Forse non era il caso di farlo precipitare qui dall'altro capo della città per un crimine che non comporta un corpo morto da esaminare.

Ma ha pensato, beh, ha pensato che non vede il povero bastardo da parecchi giorni, che non lo sente neanche, e che siccome Londra non è ancora esplosa in celebrazioni per il ritorno di un certo consulente investigativo, allora tale bastardo numero due non deve essere ancora tornato dalla sua dannata missione in Bielorussia o Slovenia o dove dannazione è andato.

E quindi, ha pensato che John è da solo a casa a trattenere il respiro e che anche se la loro reciproca reticenza da maschi adulti poco abituati a parlare di sentimenti impedisce a John di parlarne, certo non gli impedisce di sentire la mancanza di Sherlock.

Greg non saprebbe neanche immaginare la sensazione, ma quando Molly è stata via per quasi un mese – per assistere la madre con un femore fratturato – ha sentito la sua mancanza in ogni piccola, infinitesimale e sciocca cosa.

Come deve essere per quei due, con tutti i loro casini, Greg non ci prova neanche a immaginarlo. Spera che Sherlock si spicci con la sua missione, la finisca di sovvertire imperi del crimine in Europa dell'Est e magari eviti di farsi massacrare un'altra volta – nessuno si è dimenticato del piccolo incidente di due anni fa, per quanto John abbia cercato di mantenere al minimo i dettagli della faccenda – e torni a Londra. Anche se questo significa che dovrà dormire con un occhio aperto – i guai sembrano aspettare Sherlock in agguato, e Sherlock sembra corteggiarli con molto ardore – e sopportare il malumore della sua squadra ogni volta che il detective compare sulla scena del crimine.

Anche questa è stata un'abitudine, forse persino una dipendenza dalla quale non c'è cerotto che possa guarirlo. Molto tempo fa – Cristo, sono veramente passati dieci anni? - Greg ha detto ad un John appena conosciuto che Sherlock è un grande uomo e che con molta fortuna un giorno potrebbe essere anche un uomo buono.

Lo crede ancora e lo crede più di prima, e a ciò si aggiunge il fatto che ha bisogno del suo aiuto molto più spesso di quanto non abbia voglia di ammettere.

Un taxi sbuca dal fondo della strada, rallenta, poi si ferma di fronte all'ingresso di un albergo a due isolati di distanza. Nah, non sarebbe da John arrivare in taxi. Se può, si muove sempre con il trasporto pubblico. Non ha nemmeno più l'auto, era soltanto una seccatura gestirne una in pieno centro di Londra, e Greg gliel'ha tolta dalle mani con piacere quando Molly è rimasta incinta per la seconda volta. Passi scarrozzare in giro un marmocchio, ma con due sarebbe stato impossibile.

Un altro taxi imbocca la strada per fermarsi proprio di fronte a Greg, che l'ignora pensando che si tratti di altri ospiti dell'albergo.

È distratto a pensare un mucchio di cose. Alla voglia di fumare che è rimasta lì, bellamente ignorata nel suo sforzo di durare abbastanza da non abbandonare Molly con due bambini piccoli da tirare su (fa una smorfia), a Molly (sorride) e ai bambini (sorride di più e guarda la foto sullo sfondo del cellulare), a John che è qui ad aspettare e a Sherlock che è chissà dove a rischiare la vita senza che nessuno possa aiutarlo.

Pensa anche al caso, ma è talmente noioso che se non fosse di sua competenza non vorrebbe neanche rivendicarlo. Anche questa è, a modo suo, colpa di Sherlock. Li ha abituati tutti ad un gioco molto più pericoloso, molto più adrenalinico e pressante, a tal punto da rendere insopportabile il tedio della vita di tutti i giorni.

“Buongiorno Graham,” annuncia un'inconfondibile voce, profonda e venata di divertimento. È un bene che Greg non stia fumando, come è già successo una volta, se lo stesse facendo si sarebbe appena soffocato sull'ultima boccata di fumo. Anche così, finisce per tossicchiare sulla sua stessa saliva, borbottando un 'bastardo!' che viene ricevuto con una breve risata.

C'è una sola cosa da fare per cancellargli dalla faccia quel ghigno compiaciuto – a maggior ragione per il maledetto trucco della ricomparsa a sorpresa che gli è riuscito già due volte a distanza di anni – ed è afferrarlo e stritolarlo in un abbraccio da orso che Sherlock odierà con tutte le proprie forze. Sa che è dovuto, comunque, e accetta la penitenza con buona grazia, mentre John gongola quietamente al suo fianco.

“Brutto bastardo, finite le vacanze all'Est, mh? Allora? Quand'è che sei tornato? Tutto in un pezzo spero,” prosegue Greg, guardando un po' Sherlock – che fa un gran teatro del rimettersi in ordine capelli e bavero del cappotto – e John che prende velocemente un'aria allarmata che Greg non riesce a capire.

Almeno, non capisce fin a quando Sherlock non apre la bocca per dire 'a dire il vero, tre giorni fa' e John gli assesta una gomitata ben puntuta nel fianco, mormorando un impercettibile 'ti uccido' che forse non si sente, ma è palpabile nell'aria.

Ah.

Aaah.

Greg non è uno che arrossisce, non si può dire che sia particolarmente pudico o facile da mettere in imbarazzo. È sempre un maschio costipato quando si tratta di sentimenti, ma non ha niente di cui vergognarsi nei riguardi di quella sana e sacrosanta attività che è il sesso.

Ma tra l'ammiccare profondamente compiaciuto di Sherlock, che fa una smorfia e si liscia con la mano la zona ammaccata dal gomito di John, e l'aria imbarazzata, persino mortificata di John, il vero significato di quel 'tre giorni fa' gli si srotola davanti con precisione quasi clinica.

A guardarli bene tutti e due, la cosa avrebbe dovuto risultargli lampante, soprattutto se vuole continuare a spacciarsi per ispettore di polizia.

Anche a non voler notare i segni più evidenti, anche a voler ignorare il rossore che sta coprendo inesorabile le guance e la gola di John, uno dovrebbe anche immaginare che dopo un anno di lontananza ci sia un certo desiderio di vicinanza fisica.

Greg si schiarisce la gola e finge di nulla, coadiuvato dalla ferrea volontà di John di fingere che appunto nulla sia accaduto. A dire il vero, passato il primo momento di sorpresa, gli verrebbe anche un po' da ridere, una risata complice della smorfietta soddisfatta di Sherlock, tronfio come il gatto che ha rubato la crema.

Questi due idioti hanno patito anche troppo, se hanno avuto il tempo di starsene un po' da soli Greg è soltanto contento.

Se già prima era parzialmente pentito di aver scomodato John per un caso tanto banale, la presenza inaspettata di Sherlock è persino spaventosa, un di più non preventivato. Il caso è noioso per persone dall'intelletto nella media. A Sherlock sembrerà un insulto.

Istintivamente Greg contrae le spalle, si prepara a lasciarsi superare dall'investigatore, schiaffeggiare dalle falde del suo cappotto mentre questi si lancia all'interno per esaminare la scena del crimine. Si prepara ad essere crivellato di insulti per la mancanza di un caso decente, di un cadavere, persino di una sola goccia di sangue in un posto difficile da scovare.

Greg vuole bene a Sherlock. È impossibile non provare affetto per quel bastardo che gli rende la vita impossibile da quasi quindici anni, che ha iniziato a coinvolgere nelle indagini un po' per effettiva necessità, un po' per curiosità di fronte a questo genio acerbo e disfatto e sempre più costretto in una spirale di autodistruzione. Un po' l'ha coinvolto nello sforzo inconscio di salvargli la vita, e un po' l'ha coinvolto perché avere Sherlock nella propria vita è come tentare di allevare una bestia feroce in cattività: puoi ottenere un ringhio simile a fusa da parte di una tigre addomesticata, ma puoi anche essere ferocemente mutilato.

Non succede niente.   
Sherlock resta accanto a John, si guarda intorno ma con l'aria di pensare a tutt'altro, come se fosse preso da un'equazione lasciata a metà, da un'esperimento rimasto in sospeso, come se stesse tentando di risolvere tra sé e sé un complicato esercizio logico.

Niente di tutto questo.

Greg non è un genio, neanche per scherzo. Ma è un uomo solido e buono, il cui senso pragmatico nelle cose è acuito da un intuito rafforzato da anni di lavoro con la polizia.

Greg non è Sherlock – grazie al cielo – ma gli ci vuole comunque relativamente poco a notare come i due idioti guardino in direzioni opposte, come la conversazione si sia completamente prosciugata e come ognuno dei due sembri assorto in pensieri privati al punto da non prestare attenzione all'ambiente circostante.

Non ci vuole un genio di bassa lega e quindi nemmeno uno degli uomini più geniali al mondo per rendersi conto che la mano di Sherlock ha dei fremiti istintivi e incontrollabili che altro non sono che un suo sussulto involontario nel reprimere l'istinto di stringere la mano di John, a pochi millimetri dalla sua.

Greg sorride, scuote la testa.

“Non vi mostro neanche la scena, questo caso non è degno di voi. Io devo sorbirmelo per forza, ma pretendo che voi due torniate a casa. Adesso. E se mi capitate tra i piedi nella prossima settimana. Anzi, nei prossimi dieci giorni, giuro che vi sbatto in cella e butto via la chiave.”

Greg cancella l'espressione dapprima perplessa e poi imbarazzata di John con una strizzata d'occhio che riesce a farlo imporporare di nuovo.

Sherlock si contenta di inarcare un sopracciglio con aria algida, ma Greg sa per esperienza che nel suo contegno altero si nasconde un sorriso sottile e un po' storto di cui non molti conoscono l'esistenza.

“Sciò, andate via! Consideratevi invitati a cena – tra dieci giorni!”

Non se lo fanno dire due volte, no.

John saluta educatamente, ma con un che di brusco che lungi dal non essergli proprio è quello che lui non ritiene proprio mostrare in pubblico.

Sherlock non si degna nemmeno di congedarsi, afferra John per il polso e fa per trascinarlo via, trattenuto dall'esigenza di John di fingere almeno un'uscita di scena dignitosa.

Greg li guarda andar via con una risata contenta premuta in gola. Almeno finché non si ricorda dello stupido, _noioso_ caso che l'aspetta e al fatto che preferirebbe essere a casa per ora di cena, e giocare un po' con i suoi marmocchi prima di metterli a nanna.

Tanto vale sbrigarsi, anche se gli è tornata pure la voglia di fumare.

Pazienza, riflette mentre rientra nell'edificio, pazienza.

Gli resta comunque il sapore di quella risata.

  


-

  


Tutto quel contegno non dura a lungo, non può durare. Dietro l'angolo Sherlock spicca la corsa, trascinandosi dietro John colto alla sprovvista e senza fiato.

Il buon dottore riesce a mettersi al passo proprio quando Sherlock lo strattona nel primo vicolo – stretto, buio e ingombro di ciarpame e rifiuti – e lo preme contro la parete sporca.

“Cos-” mormora in uno sbuffo sgraziato. Il suo poco respiro rimasto è stato spinto fuori dal peso di Sherlock contro di sé. Non che intenda lamentarsi, no.

“Ah, tu vedi ma non osservi,” lo rimbrotta Sherlock, chino su di lui come su di una cosa preziosa, un enigma irrisolvibile, un dodecaedro di Rubik, un composto chimico instabile.

“Sentiamo, perché sarei stupido questa volta?”  
John non è sicuro di volerlo sapere. Non gli interessa, non gli importa parlare in questo momento. Non con Sherlock che lo guarda in modo così intenso, come se avesse tra le mani oh, una cascata di diamanti dalla luce perfetta o magari il più raro Manet.

Finché sono stati chiusi in casa – dove hanno tutte le intenzioni di ritornare quanto prima, grazie tante, e con permesso scritto e bollato di Scotland Yard – John non si è reso veramente conto.

Certo, sa che Sherlock è tornato, è evidente. Può toccarlo – finalmente, _finalment_ e _–_ e può parlargli, può interagire in tutti i modi prosaici e squisiti che gli sono stati preclusi per mesi interminabili.

Ma Sherlock esiste anche al di fuori del 221b adesso, adesso Sherlock esiste per Greg, ed esiste per

il tassista che li ha portati fin qui. Esiste per i passanti che si sono voltati con aria annoiata ad osservare due uomini sulla quarantina correre come ragazzini spaventando i piccioni.

Sherlock esiste in questo vicolo sporco e buio mentre preme John contro la parete piena di graffiti e John _sa_ che non si tratta soltanto di un'imboscata dallo scopo prevedibile. Questo è il modo di Sherlock di rendersi conto che John esiste, che il John che ha invocato, sognato, desiderato, con cui ha parlato pur sapendo di non potersi far sentire è qui e ora.

Per questo lo tiene bloccato contro la parete come una farfalla infilzata dallo spillo nella teca del collezionista.

Per questo gli accarezza il viso con la punta delle dita, ma con una delicatezza che John gli ha visto utilizzare per lo più nei confronti di pericolose sostanze chimiche.

L'espressione concentrata e intensa di Sherlock si dissolve piano nel brillio impercettibile di un sorriso minuscolo e sincero.

“Sono a casa,” mormora, prima di chinarsi a baciargli la bocca.

  


-

  


**Author's Note:**

> Qui ci va il mio solito, perenne, eterno ringraziamento alla mia **Nykyo** senza la quale non scriverei neanche la lista della spesa. Grazie tesoro, questa è tutta per te  <3 Non so se posso ancora spacciarla per un regalo di compleanno in ritardo, ma se la vuoi è tua <3


End file.
